Несбывшееся
by tinka1976
Summary: Мы не ведаем, какой могла бы быть наша жизнь. Возможно, это и к лучшему – кто знает, не пришлось бы нам жалеть о несбывшемся? AU: если бы школьная подружка Горацио вышла за него замуж. Горацио Кейн/ОЖП, Рэй Кейн/Элина Салас, Мак Тейлор/Клэр Тейлор, Дон Флэк


_Нью-Йорк, 24 декабря 2000 года_

– Дорогая, что ты так нервничаешь? Можно подумать, это происходит впервые…

– Не впервые, конечно, – Элина усмехнулась и сдула в сторону вьющийся локон, норовящий попасть в глаза. Потёрла тыльной стороной ладони нос, слегка выпачкав его кончик в муке, и звонко чихнула.

– Будь здорова!

– Всегда завидовала твоему олимпийскому спокойствию, – вытирая руки о полотенце, сказала Элина. Присела на табурет, наблюдая за размеренными движениями ножа по разделочной доске. – Они ведь сказали, что уже едут, почти два часа назад!

– Ну… – пожала плечами Люси. – На самом деле, тут всё просто. Обычно я слушаю фон. Если всё спокойно, и Горацио говорит, что едет домой, тогда я точно знаю, что через полчаса можно накрывать на стол. Но если при этом по фону понятно, что он "едет домой, вот только сейчас закончит одно дело…", тогда закуски и торт лучше убрать в холодильник, а горячее можно делать не спеша.

– Да, ему с тобой повезло, – вздохнула Элина. – Ты идеальная жена копа.

– Ну, я просто жена копа, а ты и сама коп, дорогая, – рассмеялась Люси. – Это совсем другое. Знаешь, – серьёзнее добавила она, – тогда, шесть лет назад… Ну, ты помнишь, да?

Элина кивнула. Такое сложно забыть. Тогда они проводили в госпитале практически всё своё свободное время. И она ни слова не сказала мужу по поводу отпуска без содержания, в который его отправили из-за служебного расследования. Она и сама пристрелила бы этого подонка Рездена без колебаний. Ведь он стольких детей оставил сиротами! А потом чуть не добавил детей Горацио к этому списку…

– Так вот, – тряхнув головой, продолжила Люси, – тогда мне казалось, что я теперь буду умирать от страха каждый раз, когда Горацио уходит на работу. Но оказалось всё совсем наоборот. Понимаешь, я точно знаю теперь, что он вернётся. Вернётся ко мне и к детям. Даже с того света. Ну и потом… – в глазах Люси появились озорные огоньки. – Чем меньше ты нервничаешь, тем радостнее его встречаешь, и тем больше ему хочется возвращаться!.. Вот, держи. Отнесёшь это в гостиную?

– И всё же обидно будет, если и это Рождество сорвётся так же, как и прошлогоднее, – отнеся глубокую тарелку с салатом в гостиную и вернувшись на кухню, сказала Элина. Воровато глянула в сторону наклонившейся проверить жаркое подруги и стащила с блюда нанизанную на палочку оливку с кусочком сыра.

– Не сорвётся, – заверила Люси, выпрямляясь. – Тот год был сумасшедшим. Все ждали конца света, творилась вообще чертовщина какая-то. А сейчас это просто текущее дело, в котором возникло небольшое осложнение. В крайнем случае, начнём без наших мужчин. Пусть им будет обидно. Между прочим, – усмехнулась она, мельком взглянув на блюдо, – я не только жена копа, но и мать четверых детей. Как ты могла подумать, что я не замечу? Или что не пойму? Кстати, как Рэй-младший относится к столь близкой перспективе стать старшим братом?

– С восторгом, – поморщилась Элина, погладив живот, и, пользуясь разрешением, утащила ещё одну палочку с оливкой и сыром. – А уж с каким восторгом к этому относится старший, вообще неописуемо. Ведь второй ребёнок ещё на шаг приблизит его к идеалу, к обожаемому старшему брату. Надеюсь, он не лелеет втайне мечты догнать вас в этом вопросе. Двое-трое – ещё куда ни шло, но больше…

– Ага, – подозрительно покладисто согласилась Люси, тоже утащив с блюда оливку с сыром и торопливо отворачиваясь, якобы ещё раз проверить жаркое.

Глаза Элины хищно сузились. Даже готовясь снова стать матерью, она в первую очередь оставалась детективом и не списала румянец на щеках подруги на жар от духовки.

– Люси…

– Это – последний, – быстро сказала та, краснея уже основательно. – Честно-честно!..

– По-моему, ты это после Бобби говорила, – усмехнулась Элина. – Ну уж после Сесиль – так точно, это всего пять лет назад было.

Люси сделала вид, что очень увлечена художественным размещением канапе на блюде.

– И что Эйч?

– Он ещё не знает.

Элина приподняла бровь, выражая недоверие.

– Ты думаешь… – Люси прижала ладонь ко рту. Затем в её глазах неожиданно блеснули слёзы. – Это ужасно! Он решит, что я… что я… обманываю?..

– Ну что ты, дорогая, – Элина торопливо поднялась и обняла подругу за плечи. – Ты не забыла, что твой муж – коп с шестнадцатилетним стажем, и что пятнадцать из этих шестнадцати лет вы были женаты? Держу пари, он знает не только о твоей очередной беременности, но и о том, как ты боишься сказать ему о ней. Пойми главное, Горацио – большой мальчик. Если бы он был принципиально против, ты об этом давно бы знала, и он сам принял бы меры к тому, чтобы этого не произошло.

– Да, ты права, – кивнула Люси, шмыгая носом.

– Единственное, о чём я жалею, – вздохнула Элина, усаживаясь обратно на табурет, – так это о том, что теперь не получится "одолжить" у тебя старую миссис Кейн.

– О, она меня очень выручила в своё время, – улыбнулась Люси. – Не знаю даже, что бы я без неё делала. И конечно, я её тебе уступлю, ведь она мама и твоему мужу тоже и бабушка вашим детям! А мне поможет Стейси.

– Но ей всего четырнадцать…

– Ничего, целоваться с мальчиками она начала в двенадцать, так что я не думаю, что она будет ждать нашего пятидесятилетнего юбилея, чтобы сделать нас дедом и бабкой. Вот и потренируется, пока есть на ком.

Элина спрятала улыбку, уловив очередной намёк на то, что этот ребёнок точно будет последним. Хотя… Кто знает, может, возраст наконец возьмёт своё. А может быть, наоборот, через несколько лет Стейси заведёт свою семью, мальчишки тоже начнут строить взрослую жизнь, и привыкшим к большой и шумной семье родителям покажется мало двоих младших детей…

Её мысли перебил усилившийся шум. Люси сделала движение в сторону гостиной, но в последний момент спохватилась, смешно пискнув, метнулась к духовке и вытащила жаркое, после чего, бросив его тут же на плите, убежала встречать долгожданных гостей.

Когда Элина, прихватив пару блюд, вышла в гостиную, Люси уже разговаривала с коллегами мужа, а сам он изображал какое-то подобие рождественской ёлки, увешанный детьми вместо игрушек, а его яркая рыжая шевелюра вполне заменяла звезду на макушке. Даже Рэй-младший, видимо, решив, что на собственном отце он повисеть всегда успеет, цеплялся за руку дяди.

– Вы опоздали, – мягко сказала Элина мужу.

Рэй скорчил покаянную физиономию и заключил жену в объятия.

– …бегает он хорошо, – тем временем продолжал Мак Тейлор, – но тут, как назло, оказывается, что от угла Седьмой и Гроско нет обычного затора! Наш бравый детектив начинает отставать…

Дон Флэк кивнул и развёл руками в ответ на ироничный взгляд шефа криминалистов, мол, так и было, ничего не попишешь.

– Мы подбираем его и продолжаем преследование на двух машинах…

– Неужели было так уж необходимо ловить его именно сегодня? – спросила Элина, чуть поворачивая голову и поглаживая обнимающие её руки мужа.

– А тебе больше понравилось бы, если бы нас выдернули из-за праздничного стола на очередное убийство, совершённое этим подонком?

Элина покачала головой, ругая себя за подленькую мысль о том, что на убийство вызвали бы лейтенанта Кейна с детективом Флэком, ну и криминалистов, разумеется, а командир отделения спецназа остался бы дома с семьёй…

– …и вот мы лежим на этом мосту через Ист-ривер, мечтаем хоть как-то отвлечь внимание стрелка от собственных персон… – Клэр ахнула, и Мак притянул её к себе, успокаивая.

– Как вдруг видим – летит Санта-Клаус на упряжке оленей, – подхватил Флэк.

– Санта-Клаус! Летит! – загалдели дети.

– Ну да, эффект был примерно такой же, – усмехнулся Мак. – Особенно когда этот завывающий сиреной и ревущий мотором полицейский автомобиль совершил изящный пируэт, взорвался и рухнул точнёхонько между нами и стрелком.

– Честное слово, на этот раз я вылез из машины до того, как она взлетела, – заверил Горацио тревожно оглянувшуюся Люси.

– Вот такая Рождественская сказка, – пришла на выручку сыну миссис Кейн, не позволив сгуститься возникшему было напряжению. – А теперь не пора ли нам садиться за стол?..

Радостно зашумели дети, взрослые взглянули на часы и торопливо бросились заканчивать приготовления и рассаживаться.

– Я люблю тебя, – чмокнув мать в щёку, шепнул Горацио, забирая у неё Сесиль и усаживаясь рядом с женой.

– О чём ты думаешь? – спросила Люси несколько часов спустя, когда дети собрались возле пианино, чтобы петь рождественские гимны, а Горацио тихонько отошёл в сторону и встал у окна, полускрытый шторой.

– Я…

Сначала он подумал, что жена таким образом упрекает его за риск, которому он себя подверг, и уже приготовился сказать, что это его работа, что служить и защищать – его призвание, и ничего больше он не умеет, но это не значит, что он не помнит о том, что в то же время является мужем и отцом и должен защитить и себя самого, если хочет защитить свою семью…

Но потом он как-то понял, что спрашивает она о другом, а повторять ей всё это совершенно не надо.

– Я думаю о том, как я счастлив, – сказал Горацио, обнимая жену и глядя на цветной калейдоскоп огней праздничного Нью-Йорка. – Я думаю о том, как мне повезло в жизни. Я думаю… ведь всего этого могло бы не быть, если бы…

– Если бы что?

– Ну… Допустим, если бы ты вышла замуж не за меня, а за того парня, что увивался за тобой в колледже, помнишь?

– За Шона? – фыркнула Люси. – Вот ещё!.. И, можно подумать, для тебя от этого много поменялось бы!

Горацио задумчиво пожал плечами. Кто знает…

– Ну, была бы на моём месте сейчас какая-то другая женщина, только и всего, – сказала Люси. – Но тут уж дудки, дорогой, я это место никому уступать не намерена!

Горацио усмехнулся, нежно поцеловал жену и словно ненароком переместил руку на её живот.


End file.
